I'm Sorry I Don't Regret
by Harpy Wings
Summary: “Why is it that it is either you, Snape or Voldermort who is messing up my life?” Harry snapped, dropping into the seat and crossing his arms. “I don’t know, maybe your just not lucky.” Draco answered curtly. Draco’s mistake leaves him a heart broken Harr


**Title: I'm Sorry I Don't Regret  
****Category: Drama/Romance  
****Pairings: Draco/Harry  
****Summary: "Why is it that it is either you, Snape or Voldermort who is messing up my life?" Harry snapped, dropping into the seat and crossing his arms. "I don't know, maybe your just not lucky." Draco answered curtly. Draco's mistake leaves him a heart broken Harry.

* * *

****This is a small one-shot I made. Inspiration from Veronica Mars, (awesome show! But I don't own) and a little from Lying is the most fun a girl can have by Panic! At the disco (great band!) so yea, very dramatic and really kind-of fluffy at the end. **

**Don't Own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**I'm Sorry I Don't Regret**

It was a cold November morning, two days after the much anticipated Halloween masquerade ball.

The buzz was still high as everyone talked over the night's advents; it had all been perfect of course, Hermione, the Head-Girl, no surprise there, had out done herself for the ball and everything had been absolutely perfect.

She was still being congratulated by the students, except of course the Slytherins, even though they had all enjoyed the ball they would not thank a Mudblood.

As the Great Hall was filled with the usual clatter of cutlery and the hum of the students talking amongst themselves, all complaining of the cold, classes and the let down of no mail.

Over at the Slytherin table, in his usual place between Blaise and Nott, Draco Malfoy busied himself with eating the small amout of food he had gathered onto his plate, although barely any had been touch as his mind drifted to a certain green-eyed Gryfindore that sat at the table across the room.

Draco could just see the younger teen who was seated beside Ginny and Ron and across from Hermione who was lecturing Ron and Harry on their lack of concentration in class.

Harry wore faded jeans and a long sleeved black shirt under his open robes as he ate toast, listened to Hermione and talked with Ginny on the up coming Quidditch season.

Draco scowled to himself as he watched the dark haired beauty. He was so small and feminine for a seventeen-year-old and looked so pale against the black of his clothes.

So why was one Draco Malfoy starring at one Harry Potter, who he happened to hate? Well it was all because of the Halloween dance.

Draco was brought back when Blaise nudged him. "We have to go."

Draco only nodded and stood, grabbing his bag and leading the way to the dungeons. Snape was already in the classroom when they arrived, almost scary how he could get there so fast.

Draco sat himself in his usual place beside Blaise who had turned in his chair to talk to Millie, another Slytherin and Blaise's crush for nearly two years. Draco rolled his eyes and just watched the door from the corner of his eye.

Hermione and Ron arrived, taking their seats at the back of the room and finally Harry arrived. His eyes meet Draco's for a brief moment and he quickly diverted them, turning a shade paler.

Snape didn't look all too happy as he stood before them. "Today we will be brewing an amnesia potion. It is complex and difficult so paid attention to the directions and _don't _mess up."

It was only by a miracle that Ron and Harry had scraped a high enough score to stay in NEWTs potion class, so the two didn't look pleased when Snape directed the last part at the two.

"Now I'll pair you all up, otherwise I'll be left without a classroom." He pulled out a scroll of parchment and began to read names. Nott was with Pansy, Blaise with Millie, Ron with Hermione and finally Harry with Draco.

Draco suspected that his Godfather was angry at him for something.

"Now get to work." He sat back at his desk, after writing the instructions up, and the rest of the class was left to organize them.

Harry was seething as his dropped his books onto Blaise's empty desk, only just missing Draco's hand.

Draco's silver-grey eyes narrowed. "Don't get whinny at me, I wasn't the one who paired us up."

"Why is it that it is either you, Snape or Voldermort who is messing up my life?" Harry snapped, dropping into the seat and crossing his arms.

"I don't know, maybe your just not lucky." Draco answered curtly.

Harry glared at him frostily and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look we have to finish this potion so let's just start and not act like children."

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to you?" Harry snapped.

Draco bit back a growl of frustration, because Malfoy's don't growl, and restrained from kicking the smaller boy.

"Look let's just pretend nothing happened, OK, will that make you happy?" Draco suspected a snappy remark but not at all what Harry said next.

"Like I can just forget." He left to the supply closet to get their needed ingredients and left an annoyed and confused Draco behind.

When Harry returned he dumped the supplies next to his book and got to work squishing the beetles, not at all saying a word to Draco who heated the water.

After nearly fifteen minutes of almost agonizing silence from them both Draco finally broke it.

"Did you tell the Weasel and Mudblood?" He didn't know what persuaded him to ask the question, what did he care about Potter?

Harry just carefully separated the Unicorn hair before finally speaking, his voice a pitch higher. "No."

Draco just stirred the cauldron until the water turned a faded purple.

"Did you tell Zabini and Nott?" Harry asked when he had handed the hairs to Draco, careful to avoid contact.

Draco didn't look at him. "No." He kept stirring, making sure to not look at the smaller teen.

"Oh." Harry picked up the dragon scales, measuring them carefully.

The silence stretched on for a long time before Harry said something that made Draco finally look up.

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked.

"The potion or the…other thing?" Draco asked.

"Both." Harry handed over the scales.

Draco debated with himself before the word just slipped from his mouth like water over rocks. "Yes."

Harry looked at him for a long time. "Why then?"

"I don't know. It was a stupid mistake; it was only supposed to be the potion, nothing further." Draco babbled, trying not to stare into that grief stricken eyes, fighting the rising guilt that made him heart cold.

"You…" Harry swallowed and looked away. "You're despicable." He muttered.

"I know."

There was more silence and Draco didn't bother breaking it.

* * *

When Draco Malfoy needed to think he went to the one place were he was most alone, he went to the astronomy tower, unless there was the odd couple having a snog fest then he would just wonder. 

Tonight though he sat on the ledge and watched at the sky slowly darkened. He was too full of guilt to eat tonight, how could be eat when he kept playing the conversation with Harry over and over in his mind.

The boy was so fragile, so vulnerable and Draco felt like he had just smashed him like glass against a wall.

He hated himself for it but he hadn't himself more because he didn't entirely regret what had happened. He regretted the heavy potion of course, but not entirely what happened after.

Truth be told he cared for the petite dark haired teen, he wasn't quiet sure it was love, he had never experienced the emotion, but he guessed it was close to that.

He didn't hear the steeps on the stone staircase, or the door as it creaked lightly open or the sigh between frustration and surprise.

He did hear when his name was called. "Malfoy."

He looked up into the pair of emerald-green eyes he had been day dreaming of and the pale face of one Harry Potter.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy moved off the ledge and lent against the wall.

Harry had taken off his robe so he stood in the clothes he wore underneath. Draco had also swooped his robes for black jeans and a dark grey dress shirt he wore with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he was unaffected by the cold wether.

"I could ask you the same question." Harry narrowed his eyes at the Blonde.

"I was here to clear my head, so what's your excuse?"

"The place I usual go to think has been spoiled by _bad memories_." He stressed on the last two words, narrowing his eyes behind his black bangs.

More guilt rushed through Draco.

"Whatever I'm going." Harry turned around to head out but Draco stopped him.

"I'm not entirely ashamed or guilty for what happened." Harry stopped. Draco figured it was time to clear the air; he couldn't possibly hate Draco more after.

"You spiked my drink with heavy potion then raped me, Malfoy, yes I can see exactly why you're not ashamed or guilty." Harry's frosty tone bit into Draco's nerves.

"I didn't exactly rape you, you were all for it." Draco snarled, hitting himself mentally once the words had left his lips.

Harry spun around, tears of anger, pain and humiliation gathered at the edges. "I was spiked, how was I suppose to know what was up and what was down."

"Look, Potter I'm sorry OK." Draco yelled. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I spiked you, that I slept with you and that I'm not entirely sorry about it. Even though we were smashed I don't entirely regret it because I've liked you since fifth year and that was about as close as I could get to you, even though it is wrong and disgusting and I'm completely guilt-ridden."

He stopped and dropped his head, angry that he had just said that to his worst rival.

The door slammed shut and Harry's footsteps echoed down the hall.

* * *

The next day Harry's eyes were rimmed in red and his nose and cheeks were splotchy pink, the first signs of colour since the day after Halloween. Hermione and Ginny were fusing over him and Ron kept asking what was wrong and what had happened. 

Draco watched all of this from the Slytherin table while he picked at his small breakfast.

Blaise and Nott had given up on finding out what had happened to their friend and had turned talking with Millie and her friends instead.

Draco just watched Harry from the corner of his eye and moved his runny eggs around the plate.

Finally the Gryfindore slipped away from his friends and out the double doors. Without thinking twice Draco grabbed his bag and followed, ignoring his friends' protests.

Harry was sitting by the lake, his legs tucked under him and the heal of his hand wiping away the fresh tears.

He wore a dark green shirt and darker jeans, Draco could smell mango shampoo as he stood over the teen.

"Go away." Harry croaked.

Draco didn't move and Harry looked up, anger blazing in the depths of his eyes like brilliant green flames. Tears spilled from the corners and made moist trails down his cheeks.

Draco reached out to wipe them away but Harry batted him hand away. "Just don't touch me." Harry growled.

"I mean what I said." Draco said, ignoring the fact that Harry was trying to kill, or touter him with his eyes.

"That you don't regret raping me? Wow Draco chivalry isn't lost on you." Harry growled.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Draco asked, desperation creeping into him tone.

The bell, signalling the start of their first period, rung over head but Draco pushed it away.

"Just don't ever talk to me again." Harry grabbed his bag and pushed past Draco who grabbed him arm. "Let me go!" Harry struggled against his grip.

Draco's head bent down and captured Harry's full lips in a searing kiss that made Harry step back in surprise. After stunned silence Harry kissed back, putting in all his frustration, anger and suppressed passion into a bruising kiss that left Draco mind blown.

Harry pushed against the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck, Draco wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled him closer, making them fall back and land on the soft grass, never breaking apart.

Finally Harry pulled away and gasped for air that had been restricted from his lungs. Draco's lips grazed over his neck.

"Say it." Harry demanded breathlessly, resting his hands on Draco's chest, feeling the fast beat of his heart.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered against his lips before pulling him in for another mind blowing kiss.

Harry pulled away, face blank. Draco reached up and cupped hi face. "I guess you're forgiven." Harry muttered, and then climbed off him. "I have to go." He picked up his bag.

Draco got up and grabbed his waist. "I'll see later." He whispered against his cheek before kissing it softly.

Harry turned around. "What is this?"

Draco kissed him softly, touching their foreheads together. "This is us." He kissed him softly again.

Harry smiled softly. "I guess I can live with that." He leaned up almost touching their lips before pulling away. "But you still have to make it up to me."

Draco nodded before leaning down but Harry ducked out of his way, sending him a flirtatious smirk before walking off and leaving Draco standing their, ruffled with grass stains and a true smile gracing his face.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**Man, I was going to be cruel and have Harry not get together with Draco but they are so meant to be! Anyway this is a fic to make up for my slow updating, I'm busy working on Black Wings new chapter, almost done and I really need to start on Hope and Truth new chapter. Anyway this is my apology to the faithful reviewers! **

**Please REVIEW!**

**With love, Harpy Wings. **


End file.
